Melethron
by Muffn
Summary: Eigentlich sollten Legolas' Sohn Lorendt und Aragorns Tochter Alicia verheiratet werden...doch dann kommt einiges dazwischen und da ist ja auch noch Lorendt bester Freund Ranwe... Chapter 5,6 up
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: **Gehört natürlich alles dem Großmeister J.R.R. Tolkien!!

**Pairing: **Öhmm.. ergibt sich nachher... wahrscheinlich Slash... also wer das nicht mag..

Also..zerreißt mich nicht..meine erste hdr-fanfic!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Lorendt eilte keuchend die Wendeltreppe des Turmes herauf. Er wusste dass er viel zu spät dran war und ihn der Tadel seines Vaters erwarten würde. Der König Düsterwalds schätzte nichts so sehr wie Disziplin, wozu auch Pünktlichkeit gehörte. Lorendt riss, oben angekommen, die Tür zu dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters auf, konnte den Elb aber nirgendwo sehen. Er wandte sich einer Dienerin zu, die dabei war, den Boden zu schrubben.

„Wisst ihr wo mein Vater ist? Er wollte mich hier erwarten."

Scheu blickte die junge Dienerin auf.

„Er hat einigen Dienern befohlen sein und Ihr Pferd zu satteln…ich denke er wird auf dem Palasthof warten."

Lorendt verabschiedete sich nickend und rannte die Wendeltreppe, die er gerade heraufgekommen war wieder hinab. Er registrierte die verwirrten Blicke einiger Diener, als er durch die langen Hallen des Schlosses lief. Keuchend erreichte er schließlich den großen Hof des Palastes. Als erstes erblickte er die verärgerte Miene seines Vaters. Lorendt senkte demütig sein Haupt und ging langsam auf den stattlichen Elben zu.

„Was denkst du dir? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass wir vor dem Morgengrauen aufbrechen wollten. du zeigst mir mal wieder wie unreif du bist, Lorendt! Jetzt beweg dich!"

Der Angesprochene nickte stumm und saß auf seinem Pferd auf.

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah Lorendt, wie ein paar elbische Soldaten ebenfalls aufsaßen. Legolas reiste sonst meist ohne Begleitung von Militäreinheiten und somit unauffällig, die erste Begegnung zwischen Alicia Abendstern von Gondor und Lorendt Grünblatt von Düsterwald schien aber zu bedeutsam, als dass man auf die Etikette verzichten könnte. Der junge Prinz warf einen letzten wehmütigen Blick auf das Schloss Düsterwalds. Dann rief er Al'Anfaner einen Befehl zu, worauf sich der kostbare Hengst in Bewegung setzte und seine Schritte bald beschleunigte um zu den anderen aufzuschließen. Stumm ritt die Gefolgschaft durch Kesir. Lorendt beobachtete das ernste Gesicht seines Vaters. Er wusste, dass die Stimmung des Königs noch einige Zeit so anhalten würde und dass Niemand es wagen würde das Wort zu erheben, bevor sich Legolas Laune nicht gebessert hatte.

Bald ließen sie die Innenstadt hinter sich und ritten auf die äußeren Bauernhöfe zu. Die Pferdehufe wirbelten den Staub und den Sand von dem trockenen Boden auf.

Alicia sah ihre Zofe trotzig an. Neadan seufzte schwer und hielt ihrer Herrin erneut das rote, mit schwarzen Stickereien verzierte Kleid entgegen.

„Bitte... probiert es doch wenigstens einmal an. Ihr würdet eurem Vater eine große Freude machen!"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Damit er mich leichter an den Mann bringen kann."

„Könntet ihr nicht versuchen, diesmal etwas freundlicher zu dem Besuch zu sein?"

„Mit Nichten!"

„Herrin!"

Mürrisch ließ Alicia sich auf ihr Bett fallen und winkte Neadan aus ihrem Zimmer. Neadan schloss die Tür hinter sich und eilte auf dem schnellsten Weg zu den Gemächern des Königs. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür und betrat den Raum als, Aragorn, der König Gondors antwortete. Dieser saß der Tür gegenüber an seinem schweren Holzsekretär. Nun blickte er auf und bot Neadan mit einer Handbewegung einen Stuhl an.

„Ah, Neadan! Und? Ist sie so unzähmbar wie eh und je?"

„Ja, wie zu erwarten war ist sie nicht dazu zu bewegen das Kleid anzuziehen."

Aragorn seufzte und schob die Papiere, die vor ihm lagen zur Seite.

„Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie sich dieses Mal zusammenreißt. Die Verbindung zu Düsterwald wäre sicher für beide Seiten sehr vorteilhaft."

„Dann lasst uns hoffen wo kaum noch Hoffnung besteht."

Aragorn blickte auf. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass das Zusammensein mit seiner störrischen Tochter der einst so zurückhaltenden Neadan anscheinend gut getan hatte.

Der Reitertrupp der Elben aus Düsterwald ließ bei den Abendstunden des zweiten Reisetages Düsterwald hinter sich und ritt nun dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Lorendt ließ seinen Blick über die karge Landschaft der braunen Lande, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete, schweifen. Dann blickte er zu seinem Vater, der schon besser gelaunt wirkte und sich mit Mahmud, einem vertrautem Offizier unterhielt.

„Na, bereit für deinen großen Auftritt?" Lorendt wandte sich um und erblickte das grinsende Gesicht von Bareld. Dieser war mit dem Prinzen zusammen in einigen der staatlichen Ausbildungslager, die junge Männer zu Kriegern ausbilden sollten, gewesen.

Barelds Familie hatte ihren Reichtum vor kurzer Zeit fast ganz verloren und so war Bareld gezwungen gewesen, den Dienst als Soldat am Hofe anzunehmen. Lorendt hatte in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, als ob sein alter Freund es ihm übel nahm, dass ihn nicht ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilt hatte. Jetzt aber grinste auch er Bareld an.

„Ich hab ja noch ungefähr drei Tage zur Vorbereitung vor mir."

„Es gibt schlimmeres. Glaub mir! Die Prinzessin dürfte ganz ansehnlich sein… bei der Mutter…"

Lorendt verzichtete darauf Bareld für sein unangemessenes Reden in der Anwesenheit seines Vaters zu tadeln. Stattdessen warf er ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und ließ seinen Freund weiterreden.

„Wieso hast du uns überhaupt warten lassen? Normalerweise bist du doch pünktlicher als der Morgen, wenn dein Vater nach dir verlangt."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes ignorierend meinte Lorendt:

„Ich habe nach Gwen gesucht."

„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Du und diese Gwenselah seid ja praktisch unzertrennlich!"

Erneut ignorierte der Prinz die versteckten Anspielungen sowie das anzügliche Grinsen Barelds und suchte in der Umgebung mit den Augen nach einem geeignetem Lagerplatz, da sich es sich rasch verdunkelte. Tatsächlich gebot Legolas den Reitern bald abzusteigen und ein Lager aufzuschlagen.

Alicia saß am Fenster ihres Gemaches und hielt Ausschau...

Sie erwartete die Eskorte des Waldelbenkönigs und dessen Sohn jeden Moment zu erblicken. Ihr Vater hatte schon mehrmals versucht einen – seiner Meinung nach – geeigneten Ehemann für seine einzige Tochter zu finden. Doch dieses Mal schien es ihm wirklich ernst zu sein. Aus der Sicht Aragorns musste der Kronprinz Düsterwalds eine sehr gute Wahl sein. Seitdem sich Loth Lorien nach der Abreise Galadriels nach Valinor Düsterwald anschloss, hatte sich der Waldstaat zu einer der wichtigsten Mächte entwickelt. Da Alicia das einzige Kind des gondorischen Königspaares war, würde das größte und wichtigste Land der Menschen einmal ihr bzw. ihrem Mann gehören. Düsterwald und Gondor wären sowohl die mächtigste Militär- als auch Wirtschaftsmacht.

Alicia stützte ihre Ellbogen auf den Fenstersims und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Sie fragte sich, wie ihre Mutter dieser Heirat zustimmen konnte.

Arwen Abendstern war als Tochter des Elbenfürstes Elrond eine Guterzogene, diplomatische Frau. Alicia hatte oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihre Mutter es missbilligte, dass Alicia nicht solche Disziplin wie sie selbst zu besitzen schien. Trotzdem hatte sie immer versucht ihre Tochter zu beschützen, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Unrecht widerfuhr. Dieses Mal schien sie das Geschehen allerdings von einem Randposten zu betrachten und die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen zu lassen. Die Thronerbin argwöhnte, dass es ihre Mutter guthieß, dass ihre Tochter endlich verheiratet wurde. Schließlich hatte sie bis jetzt alle Verehrer abgewiesen.

Gelangweilt betrachtete Alicia das Land außerhalb des Schlosses. Es war Frühling geworden und nun blühten alle Blumen in der Mittagssonne auf. Einige von ihnen verloren allerdings schon ihre Blätter – es sollte bald Sommer werden.

Die Nächte wurden immer kürzer. In ein paar Tagen, bei der offiziellen Verkündung der Verlobung und der anstehenden Feier zu Ehren des Brautpaares sollte der längste Tag des Jahres werden. Alicia fühlt sich ohnmächtig den Dingen gegenüber, die ihr bevorstanden. Als Kriegerin gefiel ihr das Gefühl überhaupt nicht. Sie war vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt worden, an denen sie nichts ändern konnte. Entschlossen ging sie zu ihrem Schrank, um ihre Kampfkleidung anzuziehen. Sie würde zum Trainingsplatz gehen, um sich abzureagieren. Und wenn der Gast ihrer Eltern eintreffen sollte… umso besser. Sie wollte so wenig anziehend wie möglich wirken. Zu dem Zweck wählte sie die alte Kriegskleidung ihres Vaters, die ihr viel zu groß waren.

Schon nach einiger Zeit verfluchte sich Alicia für ihren Einfall, den Trainingsplatz aufzusuchen. Die Sonne prallte erbarmungslos auf die junge Frau, als wollte sie sie für ihren Ungehorsam bestrafen. Diese hatte inzwischen ihre schwere Rüstung abgenommen und trug nur noch ein Hemd und eine leichte Hose. Ihre schwarzen lockigen Haare lösten sich aus ihrem Zopf, den sie gebunden hatte und fielen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht. Energisch strich Alicia sie zurück und stapfte durch den heißen Sand auf die Zielscheibe zu um ihre Pfeile herauszuziehen. Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß sie den Streit mit ihrem Vater und die Verlobung mit dem unbekannten Elben.

Als die Gefolgschaft von Düsterwald in Minas Tirith eintraf wurde es gerade wieder hell. Sie ließen den Morgengrauen hinter sich, während sie das große Tor durchquerten und zum Schloss emporritten. Lorendt, der die weiße Stadt bisher nur aus Erzählungen kannte, war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Schon von weitem hatte man die hohen Mauern sehen können. Die Hauptstadt Gondors war an einem Berg erbaut worden und zwar so, dass verschiedene Schichten den Berg heraufführten und der Palast des Königs die Spitze zierte.

Noch vor 100 Jahren, zum Ende des Ringkrieges war der Ort vor dem Palast ein einfacher Steinplatz gewesen, der von Rasen gesäumt war. Nun hatte er sich in einen kleinen Park verwandelt. Dies war das Werk von Arwen Undomiel gewesen, die eine prachtvolle Flora aus Bruchtal gewöhnt gewesen war. Lorendt konnte ihre Entscheidung, ihre Unsterblichkeit für den einen Menschen, den König Aragorn, aufzugeben nicht nachvollziehen. Er rümpfte die Nase, als sie durch die einfachen Straßen an dem Volk vorbei zum Palast Herraufritten. Überall war die Stadt mit Flaggen, die den weißen Baum Gondors zeigten, verziert.

Die Gefolgschaft war gerade am Vorplatz des Stalles angekommen und abgestiegen als Lorendt auf einmal von der Seite angesprungen wurde. Der völlig verdutzte Prinz torkelte kurz bevor er sich wieder fing. Als er sich umblickte um den Störfaktor auszumachen blickte er direkt in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes Ranwe, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.

„Na, an deinen Reflexen arbeiten wir aber noch ein bisschen, Prinzchen! Du als ausgebildeter Elbenkrieger hättest mich doch schon lange hören müssen…"

Ranwe knuffte Lorendt in die Seite und umarmte seinen Freund.

„Trotzdem bin ich natürlich froh dich unversehrt wieder zu sehen. Ich bin hier vor Langeweile fast gestorben." Lorendt bemerkte den missbilligenden Blick von Legolas. Sein Vater hatte sich nie mit Ranwes Art abfinden können. Allerdings hatte er sich in letzter Zeit damit begnügt ihn einfach völlig zu ignorieren. Lorendt wande sich wieder dem Elb zu, der vor ihm stand.

„Was machst du eigentlich noch hier?"

„Na, eigentlich wollte ich ja auch nach Kesir reiten, aber als ich gehört habe, dass du herkommst hab ich mich spontan umentschieden."

Ranwe war nach Minas Tirith gekommen, um seinem Onkel zu helfen, der eine kleine Schmiede besaß.

Der Prinz sah seinen Freund leidend an: „Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen… Ich will gar nicht wissen, was mein Vater wieder von uns denkt."

Ranwe wollte grade, ohne Lorendt loszulassen zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er von Legolas unterbrochen wurde: „Lorendt… könntet ihr eure Albernheiten bitte auf später verschieben und hättest du die Freundlichkeit mir jetzt zu folgen?" Ranwe rollte übertrieben mit den Augen, verabschiedete sich dann aber, während Lorendt Mühe hatte mit seinem Vater Schritt zu halten.

Neadan eilte auf die immer noch am Boden liegende Alicia zu.

„Herrin! Man sucht euch schon überall! Der Besuch ist eingetroffen. Eilt euch!" Widerwillig stand Alicia auf. Doch sie wusste, dass sie wohl keine andere Wahl hatte. Neadan hatte sich daran gemacht Alicia in Richtung Schloss zu ziehen und gleichzeitig versuchte sie, ihrer Herrin die Haare zu richten.

Ranwe ging gelangweilt durch das Schloss und betrachtete die schier endlosen Gänge. Dies war nicht ganz seine Welt. Er fühlte sich wohler, wenn er in einem einfachen Gasthof unterkam, statt in dem prächtigen Palast. Als er den Weg zu seinem Zimmer suchte, hörte er auf einmal die Stimme Gandalfs, des weißen Zauberers aus einer halbgeöffneten Tür.

„Elrond! Geht das nicht in deinen tausend Jahre alten Elbenschädel? Es geht verdammt noch mal um das Schicksal Mittelerdes und nicht nur um Düsterwald, Gondor oder Bruchtal!"

Ranwe blieb stehen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht lauschen… oder doch. Eigentlich wollte er das schon. In dem Moment meldete sich eine andere Stimme, die wohl zu Elrond gehörte.

„Hat das denn keine Zeit? Wir leben jetzt schon seit fast 100 Jahre in Frieden… da machen ein paar Wochen doch auch nichts aus"

Ranwe, der nur Gandalf zu gut kannte, konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie dieser um seine Fassung rang.

„Du.verstehst.es.nicht. Sie müssen bald aufbrechen. Am Besten sofort."

„Aber wieso müssen die Beiden denn unbedingt mitgehen… schick jemand anderen. Es gibt bestimmt genug fähige Männer, die diese Aufgabe gerne übernehmen würden."

„Du weißt genau, dass er sie ausdrücklich verlangt hat. Und ich muss ausgerechnet dir doch wohl nicht erklären, dass er sehr launisch sein kann, oder?"

Die Stimme des Zauberers hatte einen lauernden Unterton bekommen und Ranwe wusste, dass man sich in der Stimmung besser nicht mit dem alten Mann anlegte. Er hoffte nur, dass Elrond das auch wusste.

„Weiß Legolas schon davon?"

„Nein, aber ich werde ihn heute Abend noch davon unterrichten. Ich hoffe, er beweist mehr Weisheit als du."

Ranwe hörte rasche Schritte die auf die Tür zukamen.

Er war gerade hinter einen Mauervorsprung getreten, als der wütende Zauberer aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Ranwe starrte Gandalf hinterher. Das musste er gleich Lorendt erzählen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Alicia ihren Verlobten das Erste Mal sah stellte sie fest, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Er war seinem Vater verblüffend ähnlich. Er hatte nach seiner Ankunft noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt sich umzuziehen und trug deshalb nur ein einfaches, weißes Hemd unter seinem dunklen Umhang. Lorendts Haare waren kürzer als die der meisten Elben. Immer wieder fielen ihm Strähnen ins Gesicht, die er sich energisch hinter die Ohren strich. Er hatte dieselben feinen Gesichtszüge seines Vaters und auch dieselbe vornehme Blässe. Seine Augen allerdings waren größer als die von Legolas und ihre dunkelblaue Farbe verlieh ihnen einen fast kindlichen Ausdruck. Doch in ihnen spiegelten sich keinerlei Gefühle wider, was, wie Alicia vermutete, das Ergebnis einer strengen Erziehung war.

„Alicia? Willst du nicht unsere Gäste begrüßen?"

Die Stimme ihres Vaters riss Alicia aus ihren Gedanken und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie den Prinzen die letzten Minuten lang angestarrt hatte. Bei der Erkenntnis merkte sie, wie ihr unbewusst die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und sie beeilte sich den Waldelbenkönig zu begrüßen.

Unauffällig musterte Lorendt die Thronerbin. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass sich die junge Frau in dem aufwendigen Kleid nicht wohl fühlte. Sonst trug sie keinen Schmuck. Ihre schwarzen, lockigen Haare trug sie in einem Knoten zusammengebunden. Sie war eine hübsche Erscheinung – ohne Zweifel. Alicia hatte die blaugrüne Augenfarbe ihres Vaters und ihr Gesicht erinnerte an das der jugendlichen Arwen. Ein Anblick an den er sich gewöhnen könnte, dachte Lorendt.

Lorendt runzelte die Stirn. Seit sie sich zum Abendessen im großen Saal zusammengesetzt hatten, versuchte Ranwe ihm irgendetwas mitzuteilen. Allerdings saßen sie zu weit auseinander um sich unterhalten zu können. Und obwohl Lorendt seinem Freund auch zugetraut hätte, dass dieser unter normalen Umständen seine Mitteilungen lautstark über den Tisch hinüber verkündet hätte hielt ihn diesmal wohl irgendwas zurück, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt zu versuchen sich durch Gesten deutlich zu machen. Doch dem Angesprochenen blieb nichts übrig, als mit den Schultern zu zucken und Ranwe fragend anzugucken. Lorendt blickte zu seinem Vater, der sich angeregt mit Aragorn unterhielt. Dann blickte er zu Alicia, die sich auf den Teller vor ihr zu konzentrieren schien. Allerdings wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder wie zufällig zu ihm. Doch sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen wand sich die junge Frau wieder ihrem Teller zu. Er hätte nur allzu gern gewusst, was Ranwe von ihm wollte. Aber das musste wohl bis nach dem Mahl warten.

Kaum hatte König Aragorn die Tafel aufgehoben deutete Ranwe Lorendt ihm zu folgen. Der trottete hinter seinem Freund her und war gespannt, was es nun wieder Wichtiges zu erzählen gab. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er sich daran gewöhnt das die Sachen, die die meisten Leute interessierten und die Sachen, die Ranwe interessierten zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge waren. Als dieser ihm dann aber das Gehörte berichtete, musste er zugeben das sich Ranwes Neugier manchmal auszahlte, auch wenn er anders als sein Freund das ganze aus militärischerem Standort sah und sich überlegte, was Gandalf so aufgeregt hatte. Nicht, dass der alte Zauberer für ein ruhiges Gemüt bekannt war, aber so aufgebracht wie Ranwe ihn beschrieben hatte Lorendt ihn gegenüber dem Elbenfürst Elrond noch nie erlebt. Aber wenn sich etwas Wichtiges ereignet hatte würde er früher oder später sowieso durch seinen Vater davon erfahren. So gingen Ranwe und Lorendt inzwischen durch die Gänge des Schlossparks und Ranwe begann Lorendt nach Alicia auszufragen.

„Und? Habt ihr euch schon unterhalten? Sie ist sehr hübsch, nicht? Weißt du zufällig ob sie Geschwister hat?"

Lorendt rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Nicht nur das Ranwe eigentlich wissen müsste, dass Aragorn und Arwen nur ein Kind hatte, nein, aus ihm hörte man auch unverholendes Interesse.

„Nein, ich hab mich noch nicht mit ihr unterhalten. Sie hat sich damit begnügt mich zu ignorieren und ich denke wir werden noch früh genug die Möglichkeit haben uns kennen zu lernen"

„Das klingt aber nicht sehr begeistert. Vermisst du Gwen doch, Kleiner?"

Lorendt, der fast einen halben kopf größer als Ranwe war zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und musterte den dunkelhaarigen kurz, um zu erfahren, welcher Hinterhalt in dieser Frage steckte. Ranwe jedoch grinste ihn aber nur mit übertriebener kindlicher Unschuld an und zog schließlich seine Augenbrauen fragend hoch. Lorendt seufzte.

„Na ja… schon. Aber nicht so wie du denkst. Ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester."

Nun verschwand jegliche gespielte Kindlichkeit aus Ranwes Blick und er grinste Lorendt nur noch dümmlich an.

„Na dann bin ich ja froh, dass du keine Schwestern hast."

Lorendt ignorierte den letzten Satz und wechselte das Thema.

„Und du? Immer noch dabei Bauernmädchen unglücklich zu machen?"

„Ja, wenn sich nichts Besseres bittet..."

„Du bist unmöglich."

„ich weiß."

Nachdem sie eine Zeit still nebeneinander liefen fing Ranwe das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Zimmer."

„Hm, gute Frage. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern."

„Gut, dann sollten wir das jetzt mal tun."

Mit diesen Worten gebot er Lorendt ihm ins Schloss zu folgen.

In der Vorhalle des Palastes wurden sie dann aber durch Legolas aufgehalten, der sich auf einmal vor den Beiden aufbaute.

„Wo warst du, Lorendt? Ich hab dich schon gesucht. Aber wenn du dich wieder mit Bauern abgibst, muss ich mich nicht wundern, wenn du dich irgendwo rumtreibst. Komm mit."

Lorendt warf Ranwe einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu, der Legolas ebenfalls folgte.

Alicia saß an ihrem Fenster und starrte in die immer mehr zunehmende Dunkelheit. Heute Morgen hatte sie das Gleiche getan und doch hatte sich seit dem soviel geändert. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen den Prinz nicht zu mögen. Genauso wie die Anwärter, die ihr Vater ihr schon früher vorgestellt hatte. Doch sie war von der ersten Begegnung zu verwirrt. Er hatte sie so gut wie gar nicht beachtet. Dieser eingebildete Elb, dachte Alicia. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?

„Herrin? Euer Vater verlangt nach euch. Es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein!"

Alicia, die es gewohnt war, dass verschiedene Personen einfach ohne zu Klopfen in ihrem Zimmer erschienen, folgte ihrer Zofe seufzend.

Doch in dem großen Raum, zu dem Neadan sie führte erwartete sie nicht nur ihr Vater sondern auch ihr Großvater Elrond, Gandalf, der Elbenkönig Legolas, sein Sohn und Menschen und Hobbits, die Alicia unbekannt waren. Sie saßen in einem Kreis, der Alicia an das Gemälde erinnerte, dass in dem Zimmer ihres Vaters hing und Elronds Rat vor dem Ringkrieg zeigte. Zögernd setzte sie sich auf den Platz neben ihrem Vater, der noch frei war. Unsicher blickte sie in die Runde. Ging es um sie und den Prinzen? Dieser unterhielt sich mit einem jungen Elben, den Alicia nicht kannte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Aragorn schließlich seine Stimme erhob:

„Da wir nun vollzählig sind, will ich euch über den Grund für diesen Rat aufklären. Nun, ihr habt bestimmt von den verhäuften Orkangriffen in Gondor, aber auch in Rhohan und selbst Düsterwald gehört. Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass es nicht nur einfache Raubüberfälle sind, sondern, dass sie eine Art Plan befolgen. Ich denke Gandalf fährt jetzt fort?"

„Unsere Späher berichteten über zahlreiche Orklager, die sich im Herzen von Mordor bilden. Es sieht ganz so aus als hätten sie einen neuen Führer gefunden."

Augenblicklich kam Unruhe zwischen den Anwesenden auf.

Die Meisten von Ihnen, waren zwar nicht bei dem Ringkrieg dabei gewesen, hatten aber Geschichten über die Schrecken jener Zeiten gehört. Legolas meldete sich zu Wort:

„Aber wie konnte das geschehen? Sauron und Saruman sind tot und Melkors Macht hat seit damals stetig nachgelassen."

„Schhh… das ist kein Grund um kopflos umher zuirren. Ich denke, dass der Feind genau das erreichen will: Verwirrung stiften. Aber diesmal sind wir ihm einen Schritt voraus. Ich selbst habe mich im Feindes Land umgesehen und konnte erfahren, dass Gwathui hinter den Anschlägen steckt."

„Gwathui? Ein Diener des dunklen Herrschers? Aber…sollte er dann nicht zusammen mit Sauron vernichtet worden sein?"

„Nun, offenbar hat Gwathui den Sturz seines Herrn vorausgesehen und hat sich soweit von Sauron gelöst, dass er nicht an dessen Schicksal gebunden war. Nun baut er sich seine eigene Armee auf und da wir uns so lange Zeit in Sicherheit wiegten, dürfte seine Macht ziemlich gewachsen sein. Natürlich hat er noch keine Truppen in dem Ausmaß in dem Sauron sie besaß. Ihm steht auch kein mächtiger Partner zu Seite. Jedenfalls keiner, von dem wir wissen…"

Während der letzten Worte hatten alle stumm Gandalfs Stimme gelauscht. Nun aber meldete sich ein junger Mensch, den man Lorendt als Tarlisin, den Sohn von Faramir und Eowyn vorgestellt hatte, zu Wort.

„Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? Was schlägst du vor, weißer Zauberer?" „Offenbar hat Gwathui es nicht ganz geschafft sich von dem Schicksal Saurons zu schützen. Nun besitzt er keinen Menschlichen Körper mehr. Er besteht aus ähnlichem Material, aus dem auch die Rüstung Saurons bestand. Allerdings hat er jenen verbessert indem er ihm eine Art Mithril, die man für verloren hielt, hinzuführte."

„Und wenn ihr Führer zerstört worden ist, werden sich auch die Orks wieder zerstreuen?"

„Genauso ist es Tarlisin."

Lorendt runzelte die Stirn. Das klang zu einfach.

„Wenn er aus diesem seltenen Mithril besteht, wird es nicht reichen einen einfachen Assassinen zu schicken um ihn zu töten, oder?"

Der Zauberer seufzte.

„Ganz recht, junger Grünblatt. Wenn es tatsächlich so einfach wäre, hätte ich bereits entsprechendes angeordnet. Nun… meiner Erkenntnisse nach gibt es nur ein Metall, das diese Rüstung durchdringen kann. Ein Schwert aus Ankh. Leider gibt es nur noch eine einzige Waffe aus diesem Metall, es wird von Murkalis, einem Einsiedler, der in Mordor in einer Höhle aufzufinden ist…"

„Ist ja praktisch", flüsterte Ranwe.

„… gehütet. Und nun, er stellt gewisse Bedingungen, damit er uns das Schwert ausliefert."

Lorendt seufzte. Er hatte es ja gewusst.

„Er verlangt, dass die Nachkommen der Ringgefährten das Schwert an sich nehmen und Gwathui töten."

Der Prinz Düsterwalds starrte Gandalf an. Das war nun wirklich zuviel.

„Wir sollen nach Mordor gehen, mitten in das Hauptlager der Feinde, damit ein alter, einsamer Mann die Geschichte nachspielen kann?"

Lorendt hörte seinen Vater hinter sich etwas zischen und er vermutete, dass Legolas mindestens die nächsten vier Tage nicht mehr mit ihm reden würde. Doch als er Gandalf anblickte, sah er, dass dem alten Zauberer ein schelmischer Ausdruck in den Augen lag.

„Oh Nein, Lorendt. Ganz so ist es wohl nicht. Ich denke, dass dir sehr wohl klar ist, dass es um weit mehr geht. Zum Beispiel auch um das Wohl des Volkes der Elben. Bist du bereit dafür nach Mordor zu gehen?"

Lorendt nickte stumm. Er wusste, dass der Zauberer absichtlich an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle gerührt hatte und er ärgerte sich still, dass es ihm auch gelungen war.

Gandalf stand auf und seine Miene war wieder ernst geworden…

„Leider haben wir keine Zeit für lange Reden, denn die neuen Gefährten müssen so schnell wie möglich losreisen. Für Aragorn geht Alicia, seine Tochter mit nach Mordor."

Er deutete auf die Thronerbin, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Für Legolas wird sein Sohn Lorendt mitgehen. Boromir, der sein Leben im Ringkrieg lassen musste, wird durch Tarlisin, dem Sohn seines Bruders Faramir vertreten. Gimli schickt uns seinen Neffen Sagnat. Die Hobbits schicken uns Marie, Frodos Nichte, Merrys Sohn Deral und Sams Sohn…ähh… Frodo."

Sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe, zu dem kleinen Hobbit der sich mit riesigen Hobbitaugen ängstlich umguckte. Zwar waren seine Augen braun, aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem echten Frodo war nicht zu leugnen, obwohl sich ja alle Hobbits mehr oder weniger glichen, dachte Lorendt.

Gandalf fuhr fort:

„Leider ist Peregrin Tuk vor seiner Hochzeit verstorben und er hat auch keine lebendigen Verwandten. Deshalb müssen wir schnell einen weiteren Gefährten finden. Vielleicht…"

Rumms.

Erschrocken wirbelten alle Köpfe zu dem am Boden liegenden Ranwe. Dieser lächelte die anderen entschuldigend an und begann sich wider zu erheben, allerdings nicht ohne Staub von seiner Kleidung abzuklopfen.

Obwohl er Gandalfs Ausführungen nicht ganz uninteressant fand, war sein Ungeduld schon immer seine größte Schwäche gewesen und so hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit seinem Stuhl zu schaukeln.

Ranwe versuchte gewissenhaft sowohl Legolas' als auch Lorendts strafenden Blicken zu ignorieren. Stattdessen setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah den Zauberer allzu interessiert an.

„Wer bist du, junger Elb?"

„Ranwe mein Name."

Lorendt schloss die Augen und hoffte nur, dass Ranwe es unterließ aufzustehen und Gandalf die Hand zu schütteln.

„Kannst du mit dem Schwert umgehen?"

Stille.

„Nun…ja, ich denke schon das ich das kann. Obwohl ich Dolche vorziehe"

„Und wieso bist du hier?"

„Öhm. Naja ich… ich bin Lorendts Leibwächter."

Gandalf musterte erst Ranwe, der auf den ersten Blick zwar nicht unmuskulös wirkte, aber mit seinem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck nicht wie ein Krieger aussah. Dann schaute er zu Lorendt, der Ranwe geradezu entsetzt anschaute und nicht besonderen Schutz bedürftig schien.

„Hm. Na dann ist es ja fast deine Pflicht deinem Herrn nach Mordor zu folgen."

Lorendt rollte mit den Augen während Ranwe nur zu eifrig nickte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich aber seinem Freund verpflichtet, wenigstens die Blicke von ihm abzuwenden, indem er geschickt das Thema wechselte.

„Ehm, Gandalf? Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Wer wird für dich mit uns gehen?"

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Murkalis hat ausdrücklich nach den Nachkommen der Gefährten verlangt, die in Lorien eingetroffen sind."

* * *

Dann reviewt mal schön..... Dann lade ich auch die nächsten Kapitel hoch.. hab nämlich schon Nr. 3, 4 #hähä# 


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich wurde dezent darauf hingewiesen, dass es ziemlich unlogisch ist, dass die Geschichte 100 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg spielt und trotzdem die Kinder/Neffen/was-auch-immer von den Menschen etc. ziemlich jung sind.... ich weiß es ist unlogisch und eigentlich wollte ich das auch ursprünglich mal ändern.. (wirklich!!) Also..sorry... ich gebe diesen Fehler zu und hoffe ihr werdet darüber jetzt einfach mal hinwegsehen!

**Énni: **Danke, danke. Hoffe du bist mit den nächsten Kapiteln zufrieden...

**luxfc: **Pudi!!! Hoffe du kommst wieder vernünftig ins internet!! Also das mit (gabba/Kommerz/Raggae-) gandalf seh ich genauso.. alter, fauler sack #hüstel# er heißt bareld! Nur ich darf ihn bargeld nennen..... Naja, ferue mich das du zu mir zurückgekehrt bist und hoffe auf lange, fleißige reviwes von dir!

**Celebne**: Maea culpa! Maea maxima culpa!!! Also... hab oben schon was dazu geschrieben und hoffe, du verzeihst mir dieses Fauxpas..

.....and here we go...das 3te und 4te Kapitel:

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

„Wie konntest du das tun?"

Lorendt fauchte nur selten. Dies war ein solcher seltener Moment.

„Wie konntest du mich nur dermaßen bloßstellen? Und hast du dir überlegt, was mit dir passieren soll, wenn wir aufbrechen? Als könntest du mit einem Schwert umgehen…"

„Kann ich… du weißt es nur nicht…"

Ranwe zog einen entzückenden Schmollmund, der so manche Frauenherzen höher schlagen lassen würde. Lorendt interessierte das allerdings im Moment herzlich wenig.

„Du wirst jetzt sofort zu Gandalf gehen und ihm sagen, dass du nicht mitgehst."

Ranwe blieb stehen und sah Lorendt mit großen Augen an. Er schien wirklich enttäuscht zu sein.

„Wieso denn? Wieso soll ich denn nicht mitkommen? Hast du etwa Angst um mich?"

Nun war sein typisches Grinsen wieder auf den Zügen des Dunkelhaarigen erschienen. Lorendt sah sich unter den Begebenheiten unmöglich seinem Freund noch sauer zu sein. Schließlich war das wirklich der Hauptgrund wieso er nicht wollte, dass er ihn begleitete. Aber das konnte er schließlich nicht zugeben.

„Öhmm…hmm..nee."

„Also doch!"

Ranwes Grinsen wurde immer breiter bis sich Lorendt entnervt umdrehte und seinen immer noch grinsenden Mitgefährten zurückließ.

Alicia schnürte verzweifelt an ihrem Bündel. Nie würde es so klein und handlich werden wie bei ihrem Vater. Schließlich gab sie auf und warf das Bündel auf ihr Bett. Sie würde noch mal nach ihrem Pferd sehen. Schließlich wollte die Gemeinschaft schon früh am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen. Also verließ sie ihr Gemach und wandelte durch die langen Gänge, die ihr so vertraut waren wie sonst nichts. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie von der Mission halten sollte, die ihr und den anderen erteilt worden war. Sicher, sie war immer für einen Krieg ausgebildet worden, aber dass so plötzlich einer erscheinen könnte, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Ihr Vater, von dem sie argwöhnte, dass er sich immer einen Sohn gewünscht hatte, hatte sie schon vom frühen Kindesalter an im Schwertkampf und Reiten ausbilden lassen. Immer wieder hatte sie die Möglichkeiten gehabt in unbedeutenden Schlachten ihr Kampfesgeschick unter Beweis zu stellen, aber dass das Schicksal Gondors einmal in ihrem Händen liegen könnte hätte sie nicht erwartet. Nun, ganz so war es zwar kaum, schließlich reiste sie nicht allein. Aber wer waren ihre Gefährten überhaupt? Die Hobbits waren sicher gute Gefährten, die sich durch ihre Treue auszeichneten, aber einen großen Kampfeswillen traute ihnen keiner zu. Als Elbe hatte Alicia eine natürlich Abscheu gegen Zwerge, deshalb übersah sie Sagnat in ihrer gedanklichen Aufzählung beflissen. Tarlisin schien ein guter Krieger zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte sie das von ihrem Vater gehört und auch Lorendt hatte eine entsprechende Ausbildung erfahren und genoss einen guten Ruf unter den Soldaten. Aber wer war eigentlich dieser ominöse Ranwe, der sie begleiten sollte? Sie bezweifelte stark seine Erklärung, er wäre Lorendts Leibwächter. Aber wer war er dann?

„Seid ihr nicht Prinzessin Alicia?"

Erstaunt über die fremde Stimme drehte sich Alicia um. Als sie erkannte, wer sie angesprochen hatte, war sie noch überraschter.

„Ja, die bin ich. Ranwe, nicht?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Alicia nahm verdutzt die ihr dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie leicht als der andere auch schon weiter sprach:

„Ich dachte nur, ich stell mich mal vor, da wir ja wohl die nächste Zeit miteinander verbringen werden. Und übrigens, wie findest du eigentlich Lorendt?"

Alicia starrte ihn an. Das war nun wohl der plumpeste Aushorchversuch, den sie je gehört hatte.

„Naja, ich kenn ihn ja nicht wirklich."

Alicia fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in ihrer Haut als Ranwe ihr jetzt verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

„Aber er ist eine nette Erscheinung, oder?"

„Wir haben uns, wie schon gesagt, noch nicht wirklich unterhalten…"

Nun Ranwe rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich mein nicht seinen Charakter, der sicherlich auch nicht zu verachten ist, sondern natürlich sein Aussehen."

Alicia schluckte. Dieser Kerl war nicht nur plump, sondern auch ziemlich unverschämt. Noch nie hatte sie so gehofft, dass sich ein Erdloch unter ihr auftun möge. Die Frage wäre für sie sehr viel einfacher zu beantworten gewesen, wenn sie nicht tatsächlich zugestimmt hätte, dass Lorendt gutaussehend war.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich mit dem Prinz zu tun?"

Gut, es war nicht das beste Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen und ein Blick zu Ranwe zeigte ihr, dass er es ohne Probleme als solches erkannt hatte. Trotzdem ging er darauf ein.

„Nun, wir sind gut befreundet."

Alicia nickte zustimmend.

„Hmm, ja, also…ich…muss jetzt auch. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Gute Nacht!"

Ranwe gähnte. Er war es nicht gewohnt so früh schon wach zu sein und erst recht nicht so früh auf einem Pferderücken zu sitzen. Aber Lorendt hatte ihn unbarmherzig schon im frühen Morgengrauen geweckt, um zu verhindern, dass sie zu spät kamen. Und was hatte es gebracht? Zwar saß Ranwe mehr schlecht als recht auf seinem Pferd, aber es fehlte jede Spur von den Hobbits. Genervt blickte Ranwe sich um. Wenn er etwas weniger leiden konnte als morgens geweckt zu werden, dann war es wenn andere ausschlafen durften.

Er ritt hinüber zu Lorendt, der wartend neben Al'Anfaner stand.

„Wo sind die denn?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Ranwe, würde ich nicht mehr hier stehen und die Hobbits wären nicht mehr da wo sie jetzt sind."

Ranwes müdes Gehirn brauchte ein paar Sekunden um diese komplexe Antwort zu verarbeiten. Im Hintergrund hörte er Alicias genervte Stimme:

„Da gibt man denen schon die Möglichkeit mitzukommen und dann haben sie es nicht mal nötig zu erscheinen!"

Offenbar sprach sie mit einer jungen Frau, die Ranwe als ihre Zofe identifizierte.

In diesem Moment schlenderten vier kleine, verschlafen dreinblickende Gestalten auf den Hof.

Unter wütenden Blicken von Alicia und Ranwe spazierten sie zu den Ponys, die ihnen bereitgestellt worden waren.

Lorendt seufzte und schwang sich auf Al'Anfaner. Er blickte über den bunten Haufen, der mit ihm nach Mordor reiten sollte und wünschte sich heute Morgen einfach im Bett geblieben zu sein.

„Nun, da wir jetzt endlich vollzählig sind, können wir ja losreiten."

„Jetzt schon?"

Kleinfrodo sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Lorendt rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Ranwe, der inzwischen den Schlaf vollständig abgeschüttelt hatte, gab Frodo den guten Rat, sich jetzt auf sein Pony zu setzen und ruhig zu bleiben.

Nachdem die Abschiedszeremonie vorüber war, ritt die Gefolgschaft nun endlich los und ließ Minas Tirith hinter sich.

Ranwe schloss zu Lorendt auf und betrachtete seinen Freund still.

Auf dessen Stirn hatte sich eine Falte gebildet und er schien auf irgendetwas konzentriert zu sein.

„Öhm Lorendt, wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?"

Gegen seinen Willen musste dieser lächeln. Natürlich. Das entsprach ganz Ranwes Charakter. Er hatte sich natürlich nicht vorher informiert, sondern überließ das anderen, am liebsten Lorendt.

„Dieser Murkalis ist angeblich in Ered Lithui, im Aschengebirge aufzufinden. Gandalf meinte allerdings, dass niemand so genau weiß wo genau."

„Na, klasse. Aber na ja, dass macht die ganze Sache noch spannender, nicht?"

Lorendt sah Ranwe an, als würde er an dessen Verstand zweifeln. Und wahrscheinlich tat er das auch gerade.

Gen Abend schlugen sie ein Lager auf. Sie waren nun in der Nähe von Minas Morgul. Obwohl, die letzte Schlacht des Ringkrieges nun mehr als 100 Jahre her war, lag noch immer eine bedrückende Stimmung über diesem Ort, weswegen es Lorendt eigentlich lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie noch weiter vorwärts gekommen wären, doch die Hobbits hatten schon bei Osgiliath angefangen sich zu beschweren, als sie ihre Pferde zurücklassen mussten. Aber schließlich waren diese im gebirgigen Mordor eher hinderlich, als förderlich.

Die Hobbits hatten es sich dann auch ziemlich schnell direkt am Feuer gemütlich gemacht und waren einer nach dem anderen eingeschlafen. Die anderen saßen noch stumm um das Lagerfeuer. Lorendt stocherte in den Flammen, Ranwe verzehrte mitgebrachte Lembas und Tarlisin hatte angefangen sich mit Sagnat über Pferde zu unterhalten. Alicia war aufgestanden und sah sich die Umgebung an.

Schließlich sah Tarlisin auf und blickte über das Feuer zu Lorendt.

„Es sieht so aus, als wärt Ihr der einzige hier der den Weg kennt, deshalb finde ich, dass Ihr uns führen solltest. Wenn Euch das nicht recht ist müsstet Ihr mir den Weg erklären."

Ranwe sah den jungen Menschen verschmitzt an.

„Oh, Lorendt wird uns bestimmt führen. Er ist quasi dazu geboren worden, andere zu kommandieren."

Lorendt warf seinem Freund zwar einen bitterbösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Alicia lächelte kaum merklich.

Tarlisin nickte und blickte in das Feuer.

„Stimmt es, dass Ihr eigentlich nach Minas Tirith gekommen seid um Prinzessin Alicia zu heiraten?"

Aus seiner Stimme hörte man unverholende Neugier heraus.

Alicia, die zu den Anderen zurückgekehrt war, antwortete seufzend für den junge Elben.

„Ja, das stimmt. Die Hochzeit wird dann wohl stattfinden, wenn wir zurückkehren…"

Lorendt, der langsam das Gefühl hatte, dass sich bestimmte Personen in den Kopf gesetzt hatten ihn nicht mehr selbst auf Fragen antworten zu lassen, sah Alicia unverwandt an.

„Ihr scheint darüber nicht sehr erfreut zu sein."

Prompt wurde Alicia rot und sie war nur froh, dass der junge Prinz es wegen der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„N-Nun, sicher… mein Vater hat mich verheiratet, ohne nach meiner Meinung zu fragen und ich habe erst wenige Tage vor Eurer Ankunft davon erfahren."

Lorendt nickte. Er selbst war schließlich auch nicht begeistert von der Entscheidung ihrer Väter gewesen.

„Hey, vielleicht sollten wir endlich anfangen uns zu duzen, da wir ja sowieso die nächsten Wochen zusammen verbringen müssen."

Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei Ranwe, worüber Alicia nur froh war.

Tarlisin sah den Dunkelhaarigen zwar etwas erstaunt an, stimmte dann aber zu.

„Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht?"

„Gut! Also ich bin der Ranwe und Lorendts „Leibwächter", also kommt ihm nicht zu nah."

Tarlisin schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand, wie schon am Abend zuvor Alicia es getan hatte. Dann blickte er verwirrt zu Lorendt, der Ranwes Art sosehr gewohnt war, dass er nur nebenbei registrierte,

was dieser gesagt hatte.

„Er ist tatsächlich dein Leibwächter? Ich dachte… nun ja."

Das interessierte Lorendt dann doch und er schaute Tarlisin fragend an.

„Nein, ist er eigentlich nicht. Aber was habt ihr denn gedacht?"

Nun schaute der Mensch fast schon verstört und Lorendt rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Ziemlich helle schien der ja nicht zu sein.

„Nun, ich dachte er wäre vielleicht euer… dein… Gefährte."

Lorendt versuchte gerade noch dahinter zu steigen, was Tarlisin mit seinen Worten meinte als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Ranwe lachend fast von dem Baumstamm fiel, auf dem er noch gerade gesessen hatte. Der Prinz, der zwar Ranwes manchmal etwas absonderliches Verhalten gewöhnt war, fragte sich trotzdem, was dieser so erheiternd fand. Ranwe hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgesetzt, hatte aber trotzdem noch nicht aufgehört zu lachen.

„Du dachtest wirklich…Ich mein, du dachtest wirklich ich wäre sein Bettgefährte?"

„WAS?"

Lorendt, der entsetzt zwischen dem immer noch lachenden Ranwe und den verlegen blickenden Tarlisin hin und her schaute, hatte endlich begriffen, worum es jetzt ging.

„Nein. Da hast du aber was vollkommen falsch verstanden! Ranwe ist zwar nicht mein Leibwächter, aber es ist auch nicht so, wie du denkst… Er ist ein guter Freund von mir, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat als mir selbst hierin zu folgen."

Bei den letzten Worten sah Lorendt so finster wie möglich drein, was ihm aber bei dem Anblick seines lachenden Freundes nicht einfach fiel.

Dieser war währenddessen noch näher an den Prinzen gerückt um ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter zu legen.

„Exakt so ist es. Konnte ihn ja schließlich nicht alleine nach Mordor ziehen lassen."


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Was denkt sich dieser…Mensch eigentlich?"

Der Rest der kleinen Gruppe hatte sich schon schlafen gelegt, aber Lorendt, der sich bereit erklärt hatte Wache zu halten und Ranwe, der seinem Freund, wenn auch unaufgefordert Gesellschaft leistete saßen noch am Feuer.

„Och, Lorendt. Nimm es ihm doch nicht so übel. Ich denke mal, er hat nicht viel nachgedacht, bevor er gesprochen hat."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Ranwe lächelte still. Er fand Lorendt einfach zu niedlich, wie sich dieser über Tarlisin aufregte und dabei fast wie ein trotziges Kind aussah.

„Was findest du denn so schlimm daran, dass er so was von uns denkt? Du bist einfach zu verklemmt. Du solltest nicht soviel Zeit mit deinem Vater verbringen."

Ranwe wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. Er wollte Lorendt nicht verärgern, nur etwas reizen…

„Gar nicht wahr. Ich kann es einfach nicht leiden, wenn jemand Unwahrheiten über mich erzählt. Außerdem weißt du genau, was solche Gerüchte mit meinem Ruf anstellen können."

„Und das würde deinem Vater natürlich gar nicht gefallen."

Ranwe schrak auf, als Lorendt sich plötzlich erhob und den Lagerplatz verließ.

„So was muss mir von dir nicht anhören."

Der Angesprochene sah dem Prinzen erstaunt hinterher. So einen Ausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet. Normalerweise war Lorendt die Ruhe selbst und ließ sich nur selten aus der Fassung bringen. War die Sorge darum, was sein Vater von ihm dachte wirklich so groß? Oder hatte er Angst um die Meinung der Prinzessin? Sicher, das Thema, was Tarlisin durch seine unbedachte Äußerung angeschnitten hatte, war immer noch eine ungern gesehene Begebenheit in den Gesellschaftsschichten der Elben, aber Ranwe hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lorendt so ein Problem damit hatte. Er seufzte und schaute ins Feuer. Er verspürte einen kleinen Stich in der Nähe seines Herzens, konnte das Gefühl aber nicht einordnen.

Lorendt saß auf einem Felsen in der Nähe des Lagers. Durch diese erhobene Position hatte er die Möglichkeit, das Lager im Auge zu behalten und trotzdem allein zu sein. Der Prinz stütze seinen Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie und sah in den dunklen Himmel. Wieso hatte er nur so übertrieben auf Tarlisins Vermutung reagiert? Selbst er musste zugeben, dass der junge Mensch seine Äußerung nicht böswillig gemeint hatte, sondern er nur neugierig war.

Lorendt wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er auf einmal das Knacken eines Astes hörte. Sofort verbarg er sich hinter einem Felsen, um die Umgebung unerkannt auf Feinde abzusuchen. Obwohl er als Elb besser sehen konnte, als ein Mensch, konnte Lorendt zunächst nichts im Schatten der Bäume ausmachen.

Doch als er sich gerade erheben wollte, konnte er das Aufblitzen von Metall im Mondlicht erblicken. Lorendt schluckte, als er die Gruppe von Orks sah, die auf ihn zukamen. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatten, doch er hatte weder sein Schwert noch seinen Bogen bei sich und es waren wohl zu viele Orks, als das er sie so besiegen konnte. Der Prinz wusste, dass die Orks bald das Feuer entdecken mussten, wenn sie es nicht schon getan hatten.

Lautlos lief der Elb zu dem Lager zurück. Dort saß Ranwe immer noch am Feuer und sah seinem Freund überrascht entgegen.

„Was…?"

„Yrch!"

Diese gezischte Antwort hatte Ranwe genügt. Er sprang auf und begann die anderen leise zu wecken.

Indes löschte Lorendt schnell das Feuer und nahm sein Bogen samt Pfeilen an sich. Inzwischen hatte Ranwe alle geweckt und zog seinerseits seine beiden Dolche. Die vier Hobbits sahen ihn ängstlich an und schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie nun tun sollten. Lorendt gebot ihnen durch Gesten, sich nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen, während er wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Sagnat war zu Ranwe getreten und knurrte ihm zu.

„Was hat er vor?"

Ranwe, dem auffiel, das er den Zwerg noch nie sprechen gehört hatte flüsterte zurück:

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es wird schon das richtige sein."

Sagnat sah ihn zweifelnd an und schien sich zu fragen, wie man soviel Vertrauen in einen Elben haben konnte.

Alicia hatte sich beschützend vor die Hobbits gestellt und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Lorendt in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Als Halbelbin waren ihre Augen nicht so gut, wie die eines reinblütigen Elben und so konnte sie nur die ersten Bäume erkennen.

Lorendt stand hinter einem Baum verborgen und versuchte zu erkennen um wie viele Orks es sich handelte. Es waren fast zwei Dutzend und somit zuviel um sie einfach anzugreifen. Er musste seinen Vorteil, sich besser im Dunklen orientieren zu können nutzen, um die Orks von dem Lager abzulenken. Darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben spannte er seinen Bogen mit zwei Pfeilen, die genau auf den Führer des Orktrupps zielten. Leise surrten die tödlichen Geschosse durch die nächtliche Stille und trafen ihr Ziel, das Herz des Orks. Sofort kam Unruhe zwischen den Orks auf und sie formierten sich, liefen in die Richtung, aus der die Pfeile gekommen waren. Doch Lorendt war bereits weitergelaufen und verschoss noch einige Pfeile aus anderen Richtungen. Er wusste genau, dass er den Trupp so nicht besiegen konnte, aber sein Ziel war es, die Orks zu verwirren und unvorsichtig werden zu lassen. Seine Kleidung war durch die kleinen Äste, die ihm immer wieder entgegen schnellten zerrissen und auch auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen, zeigten sich bereits Kratzer. Doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Auch nicht als er mit seinem Kopf gegen einen dicken Ast stieß und kurz nur Schwärze vor Augen sah. Durch diese Verzögerung hörte Lorendt, wie die wütenden Orks näher kamen. Er wusste, dass das Spiel zu Ende war. Er musste schnell zum Lager zurück gelangen und das am Besten unbemerkt.

Ranwe sah nervös zum Wald. Wieso ließ sich dieser verdammte Elb soviel Zeit? Wieso musste er immer alles alleine durchziehen? Ranwe hätte nur allzu gern gewusst, wo Lorendt jetzt war. Hatten die Orks ihn gefunden? Das wollte Ranwe sich lieber nicht ausmalen.

Er hörte wie Tarlisin nehmen ihm erschrocken einatmete und sein Schwert hob. Sofort wirbelte Ranwe herum sah dann aber, wie Lorendt aus dem Dunklen auftauchte. Er hatte das Gefühl niemals in seinem Leben so erleichtert gewesen zu sein, wie in diesem Moment, als er seinen Freund wohlbehalten wieder sah. Auch Tarlisin hatte den Gefährten erkannt und ließ das Schwert sinken. Doch Lorendt lief auf sie zu und zischte, dass ein Teil der Orks jeden Moment auftauchen konnten und sie sich vorsehen mussten.

Ranwe nickte und starrte gespannt zum Wald. Lorendt hatte indes wieder seinen Bogen erhoben und zielte auf die Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war. Ranwe stellte sich neben ihn und erwartete die Feinde. Er schwor sich, dem Prinzen zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl auf sich aufpassen konnte.

Als er die Schritte der Orks hörte, stellte sich Lorendt automatisch beschützend vor Ranwe, der den Grund für Lorendts Verhalten erkannte und die anderen auf die drohende Gefahr aufmerksam machte. Lorendt spannte seinen Bogen noch mehr und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die anderen sich aufstellten. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt schon auf die Feinde feuern sollte oder erst wenn sie näher gekommen waren. Nun aber erkannte er, dass sie die kleine Gefolgschaft

sehen würden, wenn sie noch näher kamen.

Als die ersten Orks durch seine Pfeile zusammensackten, beschleunigten die Restlichen ihre Schritte und erreichten bald die kleine Lichtung.

Lorendt zog sein Schwert und warf seinen Bogen auf sein Bündel, was schräg hinter ihm lag.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, standen die Orks auch schon fast vor ihnen. Der Mondschein spiegelte sich auf den Klingen und den schmutzigen Rüstungen der Feinde. Tarlisin schwang sein Schwert und griff als Erster an. Sofort stürmten auch die Anderen, außer den Hobbits nach vorne.

Das Geräusch von aufeinander prallenden Schwertern durchschnitt die Stille. Der Orktrupp bestand inzwischen nur noch aus einem Dutzend Kreaturen.

Lorendt hatte sich einem großen Ork entgegengestellt, der auf die Hobbits zugelaufen war. Der Prinz stellte sich bereit, wartete auf den Angriff seines Gegenübers. Dieser griff ihn dann auch an und Lorendt erkannte sofort, dass es sich nicht um einen einfachen Ork handelte, sondern dass er einen Uruk-hai vor sich hatte. Der führte seine Hiebe erstaunlich schnell gegen ihn. Die Ersten parierte Lorendt ohne Probleme, doch einen mit wenig Kraft geführten Rückhandschlag konnte er nicht abfangen und er war auch etwas zu langsam, um dem Schwert des Orks ganz auszuweichen. Der Elb merkte, wie sein Hemd unter dem Schwert zerriss und dieses, eine leichte Schramme auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Obwohl die Wunde nicht groß war hinterließ sie einen ungewöhnlich brennenden Schmerz und Lorendt hatte mühe, sein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Er vermutete, dass die Klingen mit einem leichten Gift überzogen sein mussten. Doch der Schmerz verstärkte nur Lorendts Siegeswillen und er griff den Uruk-hai nur noch öfter und heftiger an, wobei die Wunde bei jeder Bewegung seines Armes zu brennen begann. Schließlich durchtrennte der Prinz den Hals seines Feindes, der darauf taumelte und seine Hand auf die Wunde presste. Doch Lorendt hatte keine Zeit, um zu schauen, was mit seinem Feind geschah. Er drehte sich um und lief zu den Hobbits. Diese hatten inzwischen ihre kleinen Schwerter gezogen und verteidigten sich gegen ein paar Orks, die an dem Rest der Gefolgschaft vorbeigekommen waren. Die Kreaturen, die wohl nicht auf ihre Rückdeckung geachtet hatte, konnten sich nicht schnell genug wehren und fielen bald unter der Klinge des Elbenkriegers.

Alicia schnaufte. Sie fragte sich, wie es den Anderen erging, denn durch die Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum mehr als Umrisse wahrnehmen. Außerdem hatte sie genug mit den Orks zu tun, die immer wieder aus dem Nichts vor ihr auftauchten. Doch diese hatten im Gegensatz zu dem Uruk-hai der gegen Lorendt gekämpft keine Rüstungen aus Metall und so war es sehr viel einfacher für Alicia sich ihrer zu entledigen.

Schließlich stand die Gefolgschaft inmitten von Orkleichen. Erschöpft und schmutzig, aber auch erleichtert, dass keiner der Anderen ernsthaft verletzt worden war blickte sich Ranwe um. Er selbst humpelte leicht, da ein Ork ihn am Oberschenkel getroffen hatte. Er sah zu Lorendt, der sich erhoben hatte und alle nacheinander ansah.

„Seid ihr verletzt worden? Wenn es nicht zu schlimm ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir weiter ziehen und im Gebirge vorerst Schutz suchen."


	5. Kapitel 5

**So..als erstes jammer ich mal: ich bekomm gar keine reviews T.T überhaupt keine.. das heißt, dass ich wohl nicht weiterschreiben werde, wenn mir nicht mal bald jemand schreibt #verzweifelt die Tastatur im Tränensee sucht#**

**Siri: **Danke....danke....ohne dich hätte ich die nächsten 2Kapitel nicht hochgeladen.. #snief#

**luxfc: **Du hast dich doch durchgerungen mir zu schreiben!!Find ich toll..außerdem hast du ja jetzt auch schon mehr Reviews als ich hier.. (fast doppelt so viele...) aber bei trotzdem hab ich bei Ameris immer noch viel mehr (Hah!!) Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine konstruktive Kritik.. "Rückhandschlag" ist toll, wohl? Ist aus "Drei Nächte in Fasar"

Trotz allem....

Die nächsten zwei Kapitel will ich meiner allerliebsten Herzensfreundin Lea widmen (ich weiß..du bekommst auch noch eins bei "Ameris" aber das dauert ja noch etwas bis ich da mal zum uploaden komme...)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5**

Sie waren ein Stück ins Gebirge gelaufen und hatten bald in einer Höhle Schutz gefunden.

Ranwe sah besorgt zu Lorendt, der immer wieder darauf bedacht war nur einen Arm zu belasten und bei der kleinsten Bewegung des anderen Armes schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog.

Ranwe lief, sobald er seine Sachen abgelegt hatte, zu Lorendt, der etwas in seinem Bündel zu suchen schien.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lorendt?"

Dieser sah auf. Er hörte ernsthafte Sorge aus der Stimme seines Freundes, winkte aber nur ab. Ranwe, der die Art des Prinzens, den Märtyrer zu spielen, nur allzu gut kannte, sprach ihm befehlenden Ton weiter.

„Zeig mir deinen Arm!"

Lorendt sah den Dunkelhaarigen verdutzt an, gab ihm aber nach einem kurzen Moment den verletzten Arm. Sein Freund zog Lorendts Hemdärmel hoch und strich leicht über die Wunde, an der sich feine, grünliche Linen gebildet hatten, die sich zur Schulter hinaufschlängelten. Ranwe runzelte seine Stirn.

„Was in aller Welt ist denn das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich denke mal, dass die Klinge des Uruk-hais mit Gift überzogen war."

„Da war ein _Uruk-hai_? Hab ich nicht gesehen."

Lorendt nickte nur.

„Gandalf hat mir verschiedene Heilsalben gegeben. Werde die mal ausprobieren."

Tarlisin horchte auf und ging zu den Beiden herüber.

„Zeigst du mir die Wunde, Lorendt?"

Lorendt zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Seufzend krempelte er erneut seinen Hemdärmel hoch. Tarlisin hockte sich vor den Elben und besah sich die Verletzung. Dann betrachtete er die verschiedenen Salben und Kräuter, die Gandalf der Gefolgschaft mitgegeben hat.

„Du sagst, die Verletzung stammt von einer Uruk-hai klinge? Eine solche Wunde habe ich zwar noch nie gesehen, aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

Lorendt, den das nicht gerade beruhigte beobachtete den Menschen misstrauisch, wie er sich die Salben Gandalfs genauer ansah. Tarlisin, der Lorendts Blick bemerkte lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Ich habe von meiner Mutter einiges über die Heilkunst erfahren. Ich weiß schon was ich tue."

Ranwe, der immer noch neben Tarlisin hockte nickte kurz.

„Du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen, Lorendt vertraut generell nie jemandem."

Lächelnd wurde er sich den wütenden Blicken seines Freundes bewusst.

Tarlisin unterdes begann mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck einige Salben auf Lorendts Wunde zu verteilen, der zwar keinen Ton von sich gab, dem Ranwe aber trotzdem ansah, wie sehr die Verletzung schmerzte. Ranwe hatte schon vor längerer Zeit gelernt in kleinen Veränderungen von Lorendts Gesicht zu lesen, da der Prinz seine Gefühle nie offen zeigte.

Sie brachen am nächsten Tag sehr früh auf, was weder den Hobbits noch Ranwe gefiel. Auch Sagnat schien nicht begeistert zu sein, aber der blieb wenigstens still, wogegen die Halblinge und der dunkelhaarige Elb immer wieder laut ihren Protest ausdrückten, was sich weder auf Lorendts noch auf Alicias Laune positiv auswirkte. Der Einzige, den das ganze ganz kalt ließ war Tarlisin, der eine dermaßen gute Laune zur Schau stellte, dass Lorendt ihn kaum angucken konnte.

Alicia erkannte schließlich in Lorendt einen Verbündeten in diesem stillen Konflikt und schloss zu ihm auf.

„Ist der immer so?"

Lorendt musste lächeln, als er merkte, dass sie auf Ranwe anspielte und nickte.

„Das ist noch harmlos gegen seine sonstigen Launen, aber wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hat, hält man es aus."

„Hmm… wie weit genau ist es eigentlich zu den Aschengebirgen?"

„Ich denke, dass wir noch gut drei Wochen brauchen werden, wenn es weiter so langsam vorwärts geht."

Bei dem letzten Satz ging sein Blick unmissverständlich zu den Hobbits und Ranwe, der sich jetzt begeistert mit Marie unterhielt.

„Sie passen gut zueinander trotz allem, nicht?"

Marie schaute fast neidisch zu Alicia und Lorendt, die sich anscheinend bestens unterhielten.

„Hmm… Naja, geht so."

Ranwe gefiel das Ganze gar nicht. Er wusste auch nicht genau wieso, aber der Anblick der beiden kam ihm falsch vor.

Sie hatten Minas Morgul hinter sich gelassen und betraten nun die offene, dörre Ebene von Mordor. Tarlisin sprach zu Lorendt.

„Sollen wir den Weg durch Mordor wagen oder sollen wir über Morgai und Isenmaul laufen?"

„Ich denke, dass wir es wagen können durch Mordor zu gehen. Niemand weiß, wo die Orks ihre Lager aufgeschlagen haben und deshalb ist es ebenso gefährlich den Weg über Isenmaul zu wählen wie der direkt am Schicksalsberg vorbei."

Der junge Mensch schien gleich noch fröhlicher zu werden.

„Gut, dann können wir ja eine Nacht im Gasthaus zu Kirith Ungol verbringen."

Lorendt blieb stehen und starrte den Sohn Faramirs an, als hätte dieser ihm gerade eröffnet, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein reinblütiger Elb wäre.

„Hier gibt es ein _Gutshaus_?? Mitten in Mordor? Wer ist denn auf _die_ Idee gekommen, sicher ein Mensch, nicht?"

Tarlisin, der die Beleidigung an seinem Volk wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte freute sich, dem Elb einmal etwas erzählen zu können, was dieser allem Anschein nach noch nicht wusste.

„Ja, Ja. Es wurde ca. 10 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg gegründet und findet immer noch guten Zulauf. Ein Stück Geschichte.. oder so Ähnlich. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso sie noch keine Probleme mit Orks hatten, aber das Gutshaus existiert nach meinen Informationen noch. Wenn wir nicht noch viel Zeit verlieren erreichen wir es morgen Abend."

„Hey, das klingt doch gut. Hätte gar nicht erwartet, dass wir hier eine Decke über den Kopf bekommen und Betten sind natürlich auch nicht zu verachten. Leider habe ich keine Münzen bei mir, aber du kannst mir da sicher aushelfen, nicht Lorendt?"

Tarlisin sah Ranwe erstaunt an, der sich so selbstverständlich in ihr Gespräch gemischt hatte. Lorendt aber sah seinen Freund nur mit seinen fast charakteristischen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hach, und das zahlst du mir dann mit dem anderen Geld zurück, was du dir von mir „geliehen" hast als du mal „zufällig kein Geld mit hattest"?"

„Genau! Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Arm?"

Wie immer hatte Ranwe es geschafft einen, seiner Meinung nach, sehr geschickten Themenwechsel zu vollziehen.

„Geht schon."

Ranwe sah Lorendt zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts.

Tatsächlich waren sie am darauf folgenden Abend an einem Haus, dass mitten in der kargen Landschaft Mordors gänzlich fehl am Platz wirkte, angekommen. Lorendt blickte zweifelnd auf das Schild über der Tür, auf dem in großen, dunklen Buchstaben „Zum Schicksalsberg" stand. Doch die Hobbits hatten schon, knapp gefolgt von Ranwe und den Übrigens das Gasthaus betreten und so blieb Lorendt nichts anderes über, als ihnen hinterher zugehen. Der Raum bestand aus einer Schenke und einer großen Treppe, die wohl zu den Zimmern führte. Lorendt schlenderte zu den Anderen, die gespannt beobachteten, wie Ranwe mit dem Gastwirt verhandelte.

„Also am liebsten hätten wir 8 Einzelzimmer. Oder nein, die Hobbits können sich ruhig eins teilen. Sagen wir ein 3er Zimmer und 5 Einzelzimmer."

Der Wirt, der aussah, als ob er sich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er das einzige Gasthaus in der Gegend besaß und das sie deshalb keine andere Möglichkeit hatten als bei ihm zu übernachten, sah Ranwe genervt an.

„Wir haben nur Doppelzimmer."

„Gut, dann nehmen wir eben 4 davon."

Der Wirt überreichte Ranwe stumm die Zimmerschlüssel, der sich dann strahlend zu den Anderen umdrehte.

„Gut, gut. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Frodo und – wie hieß er noch? – Merrys Sohn ein Zimmer nehmen. Dann Tarlisin und unser werter Herr Zwerg. Lorendt kommt natürlich mit mir auf ein Zimmer und die beiden Frauen teilen sich dann das Letzte."

Da keiner einen besseren Vorschlag machte, verteilte Ranwe die Schlüssel und sie bezogen ihre Zimmer.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Lorendt ließ sich zufrieden auf die gepolsterte Bank sinken, die in der Nische um einen kleinen Tisch herum stand. Ranwe, der fünf Bierkrüge balancierte, stellte diese vor ihnen auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Lorendt. Bald gesellten sich nach und nach auch Tarlisin, Alicia und schließlich auch Sagnat zu ihnen. Die Hobbits waren oben in ihren Zimmern geblieben.

Ranwe verteilte die Krüge. Tarlisin sah ihn erfreut an.

„Hey, kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

„Vielleicht…"

Ranwe sah verschmitzt zu Tarlisin, der sich offensichtlich entzückt seinem Bier widmete. Den ersten Krügen folgten bald die Zweiten und dritten, bis Ranwe vorschlug zu Misha, einem Elbenwein überzugehen.

Bald schon waren Lorendt und Tarlisin in eine Diskussion darüber vertieft, welcher ihrer Väter eine wichtigere Rolle im Ringkrieg gehabt hatte. Ranwe kamen sie dabei wie zwei Kinder vor, die miteinander wetteiferten.

„Meinem Vater ist es zu verdanken, dass Minas Tirith noch steht. Wenn er Osgiliath nicht so lange gehalten hätte wäre Rohan nie rechtzeitig da gewesen."

„Sicher, meinem Vater allerdings ist zu verdanken, dass der Ringträger den Schicksalsberg überhaupt erreicht hat. Schließlich hat er sein Leben mehr als einmal gerettet."

Alicia und Ranwe rollten zeitgleich mit den Augen. Das war ja kaum auszuhalten. Alicia wurde es schließlich zu viel und sie mischte sich ein.

„Das ist nun schon fast 100 Jahre her. Solltet ihr euch nicht mit euren eigenen Heldentaten brüsten, statt die Geschichten eurer Väter aufzuwärmen?"

Lorendt, dessen Wangen vom Alkohol schon leicht gerötet waren, erwiderte nun in dem Brustton der Überzeugung, dass das nun wirklich kein Problem darstellte.

Ranwe sah grinsend zum Blonden. Wie gut dem Prinzen diese leuchtenden Augen standen…

„Achja? Ein großer Held sollte seine Taten allerdings aus freien Stücken tun und nicht nur um seinem Vater zu gefallen."

Ranwe wusste, dass er den Kern voll getroffen hatte. Und außerdem wusste er aber auch, dass Lorendt sich im nüchternden Zustand wütend von ihm abgewendet hätte.

Nun jedoch fing dieser an, wie ein kleines Kind zu maulen.

„Ist ja gar nicht wahr."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein!"

„Dann würdest du auch etwas tun, was dein Vater bestimmt nicht gutheißen würde?"

„Natürlich."

„Beweis es mir!"

„Wie?"

„Küss mich."

Ranwe hörte, wie Alicia die Luft einzog. Jetzt war er zu weit gegangen.

Betrunken oder nicht, Lorendt würde trotzdem realisieren, was er ihm gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste ja selbst nicht, was ihn zu der Äußerung gebracht hatte. Er drehte sich zu Lorendt, der still geblieben war. Wollte etwas sagen, was seinen letzten Worten die Bedeutung nahm. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte Lorendt ihm ein Finger über den Mund und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Mit seiner anderen Hand strich er Ranwe einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dieser sah seinen Freund wie gebannt an, während dieser ihn mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Ranwe fürchtete, dass jeder in seiner Umgebung seinen lauten Herzschlag hören musste, als Lorendt dem Kopf seines Gegenübers quälend langsam näher kam. Ranwe konnte Lorendts Geruch wahrnehmen, diesen betörenden Geruch nach Wald und Gras. Plötzlich spürte er Lorendts Lippen auf seinen und tausend kleine Blitze schienen durch seinen Körper zu jagen. Der Kuss war vorsichtig, fast ängstlich. Ranwe schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Er konnte nicht anders. Alle Gedanken schienen sich aus seinem Kopf verflüchtigt zu haben und alles woran er denken konnte, war Lorendt, dessen weiche Lippen auf seinen lagen. In diesem Moment war Ranwe alles andere egal. Er legte Lorendt eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Dieser keuchte überrascht auf, ließ aber nicht von Ranwe ab, der den Kuss intensivierte. Lorendt schmeckte nach dem süßen Elbenwein, was dem Dunkelhaarigen schmerzhaft ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, wo sie sich befanden.

In diesem Moment löste sich Lorendt sanft von ihm

„Siehst du. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich mach das."

Alicia spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in sich, als Lorendt Ranwe die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und als dieser seinen Freund dann auch noch geküsst hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl sterben zu müssen.

Ranwe schleppte Lorendt eher, als dass dieser selbst lief, aber sie kamen voran. Der Dunkelhaarige hievte den Prinzen auf sein Bett und hockte sich neben ihn. Lorendt lächelte und flüsterte etwas auf Sindarin. Doch selbst wenn es laut genug gewesen wäre, dass Ranwe es hätte verstehen können, hätte dieser es gar nicht wahrgenommen, denn er versank in Lorendts unendlich blauen Augen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte kurz dessen warme Wange. Er spürte Verlangen in sich. Das Verlangen, diesen wunderschönen Elben zu berühren, ihn zu besitzen. Doch er wusste, dass er diesem Gefühl nicht nachgeben durfte, denn dadurch würde er Lorendt vielleicht ganz verlieren. Er zog seine Hand zurück und spürte in sich sofort ein Gefühl von unbeschreiblicher Leere. Lorendt hatte inzwischen seine Augen geschlossen und seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten Ranwe, dass er eingeschlafen war. Der Dunkelhaarige beugte sich zu dem Kopf des Schlafenden. Es war kein Kuss, es war eher wie ein Hauch, das vorsichtige dahingleiten von Haut auf Haut. Ranwe schloss die Augen und genoss den seltenen Augenblick, wohlwissend, dass sich so was niemals wiederholen durfte. Mit seiner letzten Selbstbeherrschung wandt er sich von dem Prinzen ab und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Bett, das gegenüber Lorendts stand.


End file.
